deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Corvo Vs Ezio
Description Old time assassins duke it out in this death battle to Find out who is the better assassin Intro Wiz: assassination the art of killing important people hopefully without being seen Boomstick: And Few Assassins are better then these two Wiz: Ezio Auditore da Firenze Boomstick: and Corvo Attano Wiz: Were here to examine their weapons, armor and equipment to See who would win Boomstick and wiz: A DEATH BATTLE Corvo www.youtube.com/watch?v=urV8MIcLDFk Wiz: In a place called Dunwall There was no man more skilled then Corvo Attano because of this he became the queen's bodyguard. Boomstick: a few rumors Said he was a bit more then that if you know what i mean - WINK, WINK, NUDGE, NUDGE. Wiz: Mov- Boomstick: that means people were saying he was banging her. Wiz: MOVING ON - However, Dunwall was hit by a plug and thus the queen sent Corvo away. While this was happening a plan to kill the queen was being formed - a plan that took effect after Corvo got back. When that happened Corvo fought off the assassins as best he could, but sadly due to their supernatural abilities, he was overcome and they murdered the queen and kidnapped the princes Boomstick: And then he got put in jail which sucked - but then he was able to get out due to friends - Which is awesome Wiz: this is where corovo's journey truly begins. As he was breaking out of prison he got the gear that would carry him throughout his new career as an assassin Boomstick: let me handle this wiz He got a Foldable blade A Pistol with standrd Bullets in it and a Crossbow With Incididary Bolts Frag Bolts Sleep bolts and reguler Arrows all of which can be upgraded he had all this at first but then he got a spring wire trap basicly a Razor wire Bomb Triggerd by proximity to Enemys A Frag grenade and a Sticky Grenade he can hold around 5 to 9 of these Hey i didnt know this was cannon to the halo universe. Wiz: No its not Anyways after he broke out of Jail he was visited by a mysterious Visitor Called the outsider Who gave him the ability to use Supernatural powers Such Powers include His most famous power Blink Boomstick: Which is teleportation Wiz: NO actually it Lets Corvo move at High speeds More then likely around the speed of lightning so hed probably be moveing around or above mach 200 Dark Vision Which Highlights Enemys Site and the sounds corvo makes when he does anything it also lets him see Items and Traps Windblast Knockes back enemys and even kills them if they hit a solid object devouring swarm lets him summon rabit rats to eat his enemys in mere seconds Possesion lets him Posses rats and even people and Bend time which lets him Stop time For Around 8 Seconds This stops all projectiles and enemys and agility lets him run faster, jump higher, and take less damage from falls Boomstick: When he hurt he can drink Sokolov's Elixer to heal him up or eat food When hes low on manna (which he uses to fuel his supernatural power) he can Drink piero's spiritual remedy To restore it he can hold around 4 of these and they restore around 20% of his Mana/Health Wiz: His most famous equipment is his mask which hids his face lets him zoom in on targets and even has amplified sounds when doing such Boomstick: and after he puts up he uses his blade powers technology and stealth and finally with a lot of trouble he Finally saves the princess Wiz: yes and he is very skilled with a blade and stealth and is very athletic he can climb up walls chains and even use blink to help increase his mobility to high amounts But while he has all this he is not infallible while yes he does have a bunch of powers they run on manna while this manna can regenerate over time he must not spam it for him to keep his manna reserves high that or drink a Piero's spiritual remedy to restore It by a small amount and even with his powers he is just a normal human Boomstick: But even With all this going against him he is still easily one of the best assassins ever and god help you if your in his way ''"You'd have to be lucky escape Coldridge. And a complete madman. You'd have to be Corvo, in other words." - ''A prisoner discussing escape from Coldridge Prison (what Corvo doesn't speak throughout the game) Ezio Wiz: Full Name Ezio Aldetore da firenze He is a Master assassin but during Early years of Ezios Life Ezio Lived in the Lap of Luxery Boomstick: FINALLY A BADASS THAT WASN'T ADOPTED OR ORPHANED OR TRAINED FROM A CHILD Wiz: yes that is true Ezio did not truly begin training aside from small Fist fights and climbing he really began training when he was 17 When his Father and brother where Killed when his Family was betrayed But before then was when he discovered his Father's old gear for assassination But after his father and brother's Execution was when he started Learning under several other assassins unknowingly to attain the skills he had to day Boomstick: Paola a Friend of ezios family taught him how to pick pocket and blend into croweds and told him to get the hidden blade in his Possesion to Leonardo da vinci to repair Wiz: Yes It was then when Ezio Found out he had Natural skill in using the Hidden Blade the trade mark Tool of the assassins after this Ezio sought out and assassinated Uberto the person who betrayed his family after that it was when he fled Stopping at an old family villa to rest it was then when he was saved by his Uncle Mario and no NOT THAT MARIO, and his mercenaries Mario Decided to teach Ezio The way of the Sword a vital skill he would need to Continue assassination However After learning it and Mario revealing Ezio's heritage as an assassin he rejected his ancestry and just wanted to get to Spain with his mother and sister Boomstick: then mario got mad and ran off to the city of San Gan- san Gai - A city in Italy where a general named vieri who had having his men launch several assaults on the mansion Ezio was in Guilt ridden Ezio accepted Mario's offer and while his mercenaries assaulted the city Ezio Made his way toward Vieri overpowering him and killing him in a sword duel After that He learned more Skills and Got more weapons Awesome weapons to help him in the art of assassination Wiz: yes as already mentioned Ezio is a master at blending in with crowed pick pocketing and both Unarmed and armed combat He also picked up skills for Freerunning and long-ranged combat And using a variety of weapons Boomstick: yes he has A Sword Duel Hidden blades A hidden gun Smoke bombs Poison Crossbow and Throwing knives Quite a bit of these toys can be upgraded Like the poison and Hidden gun Wiz: like his opponent he can Dualwield his Hidden gun and Sword to Help kill his enemies Boomstick: Ezio is skilled In fighting multiple enemies at once and is also a master at stealth Wiz: he doesn't have any physical weaknesses and is very strong willed and has a never say die mentality Boomstick: So with all his gear and his never say die mentality Ezio Aldetore IS one assassin you don't wanna ***S off "I have lived my life as best I could, not knowing its purpose, but drawn forward like a moth to a distant moon; and here at last, I discover a strange truth. That I am only a conduit, for a message that eludes my understanding." Fight (Setting Lady Boyles mansion Dunwall city) Corvo had been sent to kill Lady Boyle but got a weired warning on his way out (Flash back) A letter had been handed to Corvo by Sam on his way towards the mansion As he opend it up and read it he saw a warning saying "Watch for a person in a white hood and clothing like this *shows a picture of the traditonal Assasin garb from assassains creed* He will try to kill you" (Flash back end) Corvo Shook his head as he walkes into the party looking around his mask on his face helped him blend in with the crowed as he looked For lady Boyle sadly he was disapointed to find out that there were 3 people who could be his target and he needed to find out which but first he went outside to carry out a mission for one of his friend (With Ezio) Ezio was making his way through the pluge and rat infested city He was amazed at all the high tech equipment he'd have to take back some to his friend leonardo after he was done assassinating this supposed templare Lady boyle of course after finding evidence that supports her being a Templare He Finally jumped the fence ending up in the back of lady boyles mansion he looked over and saw a man in a black hood Shoot and kill another person in a duel He then reloaded his pistol by Quickly Spining it He then put it away (with Corvo) he looked around after puting his pistol away and saw the white Hooded man who supposedly was gonna kill him He quickly pulled his Foldable Sword out and exteded it with a Flick of his wrist and Blinked towards the man slashing at him But ezios reactions were quick and he dodged geting out his own sword FIGHT Corvo Slashes again and Ezio parrys knocking corvo off balance. Ezio slashes down but Corvo Blinkes away Behind Ezio They slash at each other entering a blade clash Ezio Was stronger and started pushing Corvo back then both heard Guards rushing to there location Corvo Blinks away and Ezio Hids in a Pile of Flower petals near by (Corvo thoughts 'Hm this person is very skilled with a blade ill have troble if i fight him one on one better try to take him out quietly') Corvo had his blade concealed with the rest of his gear walking around the party pretending to enjoy it like everyone else Trying to assess who is the lady boyle was suppose to assassinate he used the zoom feather on his mask to zoom in on one possible lady boyle from afar he heard her voice in his ear due to the Amplified hearing in his mask then he heard a voice that sounded somewhat familiar and he saw a familiar site of a man in a white garb he saw Ezio from afar Most the guards where dealt with from his shadow kill Ability their body's gone or devoured by rats He pulled out his gun from a corner of the mansion where no one could see him and Fired on Ezio Sadly a party goer got in front of the bullet and it hit him instead of ezio as everyone scattered from the bullet shot sounding out Corvo used blink to change his location and put his Gun away Drinking a mana potion to restore some of his mana Corvo looked behind him to see Ezio blending into a crowd slowly moving toward him as the party settled back down from the gunshot before as the remaining guards showed up Corvo them moved to a location in the house where Ezio could not Ambush him and Took out his blade As Ezio appeared "so Whats your name" Corvo said as he pulled out his Crossbow "Ezio Yours" He said as he pulled out his Sword Corvo was the first to make a move slashing at Ezio Ezio parred and Slashed Corvo Cutting leaving a shallow Cut on Corvos chest as Corvo Pulled out his Pistol and shot Ezio Threw the Shoulder Alerting guards to their location Ezio Ran Down another hallway and Corvo Put his weapons up and Blinked to a high location with a bunch of shadows So The guards couldn't see him Corvo then took aim with his Crossbow Full of Sleep darts (a few minutes later) Corvo had just finished hiding the last of the K.O.ed guards and he walked towards Ezio's last known location Ezio Had a lot of trouble getting past the What do they call it The Wall of light since he was unauthorized a party guest had thankfully warned him of what would happen if he went near it Ezio had been having a lot of trouble with this Corvo Fellow who had attacked him upon arivle he wonder why but he erased those thoughts from his head as his shoulder wound stung as he blended into a crowd of people his eagle vision on to try to see Corvo before Corvo could see him. before he saw a small flash of red above him and a small object with a lit fuse drop Ezio Ran as the bomb Corvo Dropped Exploded taking out the group of party guests he was hiding him He Hid in A Pile of flower petals out of corvo's sight. Corvo Cursed "dang it i didn't think he could see me maybe he has something like My Dark vision and saw me Blink above him" Corvo said to himself looking around for the man with the zoom feather on his mask "speaking of dark vision Maybe" He turned on dark vision and almost immediately saw a figure hiding in a pile of flowers Corvo jumped down And sneaked up on Ezio pulling out his sword not making a sound as he sneaked up just out of Ezio's line of sight and Stabbed in the Flower Pile Ezio Jumped out before getting it throwing a knife at Corvo which he deflected. "I appreciate if you don't think me a fool Ezio" "i apologize i thought if it would work on the guards i thought it would work on you" Ezio Does a Flourish and bow before pulling out his sword They slashed at each other engaging in another sword duel as they make there way around the Mansion occasionally accidentally wounding or killing a party guest Ezio Shot Corvo in the shoulder with his hidden gun and tried to stab him with his poison blade But Corvo Blinked away To drink an elixir to heal him While Ezio Ran towards the basement where he could make a dark area to be able to use his eagle vision over Corvo to its full Ability Cutting the Candles And putting out fires there was no more light in the basement as Ezio prepared for the final showdown with corvo as even though he had the advantage he didn't think this person would Go down with out a fight He kept waiting he didn't see a single person His nerves riding high he heard slight stirring from a rat behind him but ignored it as the rat wasn't very near him. (3rd person point of view) Corvo getting up from a crouch was behind Ezio he was facing sideways (think something like Snake before he fought Sam in the final showdown of Snake vs Sam) a Yellow light gleaming on his mask "Your pretty good" Corvo said Slashing At Ezio As Ezio heard him and Ezio Slashed at Corvo (a few minutes later) Guards Had Torches as the searched the basement for the intruders that killed nearly everyone at the party including All three lady boyles They found one intruder With a slit throat and their Sword Knocked out of their hand (outside of lady boyles mansion) A hooded maskless man Stood there and ran there Right hand through there black hair thinking about the fight that had just happened and Frowning he had to kill someone who wasn't his target or a guard....... even if he was told the person was suppose to kill him "oh well" Corvo said putting his mask that was in his left hand back on "I still have to save emily and get my revenge" Corvo said Blinking away from lady boyles mansion (A flash back occurs as Corvo had Used stop time and possession to Possess a rat and get a good distance behind Ezio and used dark vision to Sneak up on him As well as use Wind blast to knock him back and stun him and Knock The blade out of his hand Slitting his throat) K.O. Boomstick: Welp Dang Looks like the More skilled assassin left Wiz: first of Yes due to a mix of dark vision and Blink Corvos Stealth skills Far surpassed Ezio's Tracking skills While Ezio's stelth skills could not keep up with Corvo's Mask Dark vision and his own tracking skills Boomstick: and While Ezio's been training years in the way of the blade Corvo's been training his whole life Wiz: Plus Corvo's own technology Outclassed Ezio's So there is that and Corvo's Supernatural Ability Would easily let Him end the fight at any time Boomstick: But wait Wiz, Boomstick What about the apple of eden wouldn't that Let Ezio Take the win Wiz: Actually No As shown with Ezio Those of strong will Can resist its effects And Corvo has taken Hours Of torture FOR SIX MONTHS with out Confessing to a crime he didn't do Even though that's all he had to do to end it Boomstick: Even if we Where to assume Corvo's will wasn't strong enough to resist the affects Corvo's Mark of the outsider Grants immunity to Supernatural powers as seen in duels with Other people with the mark of the outsiders. Wiz: even if the mark of the outsider Didn't give immunity to the Apple of Eden Corvos Bend time would easily let him Stop time and Kill Ezio Before anything happened Boomstick: Not to mention Corvo is more agile and Faster then Ezio Wiz: As well when it comes to Power Ezio Might be stronger But it doesn't really matter As Corvo is overall more skilled with Better ability *Shows scene of Corvo possessing the rat while under stop time and hopping out of it sneaking up on Ezio* Boomstick: looks like the Eagle was Ratted out to the crow Wiz: The winner Is Corvo Attano Who do you think will win Crovo Ezio Who do you want to win Corvo Ezio Category:Dbfan and critic Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015